Floodgates
by countess sunako
Summary: Doumeki and Watanuki in yukatas. I suck at summaries. Hehe.


Disclaimer: As much as it pains me, i do not own xxxHolic. i just borrowed Watanuki and Doumeki for my own purposes. Ha ha ha ha! Seriously, i love Watanuki and Doumeki. They argue like an old married couple (*grins evilly*), but other than that, i still love them both. Hope you enjoy!

**FLOODGATES**

**(by: mnemosyne04)**

Kimihiro Watanuki walked slowly, cautiously down the street, grasping his bag tightly against his chest. He could feel them. Behind his back he could feel them, slinking, following. He swallowed and walked faster, still feeling them gaining speed as well. He dared to glanced behind him and felt a scream lodged in his throat. There they were, (they would be exaggerating since they're not even human) shapeless lumps floating like air, with eyes on different areas. Shapeless lumps only he can see. Abandoning all pretenses, he suddenly ran. He ran so fast he does not care if other people saw him. Still, they follow him.

He rounded off a corner and was suddenly pulled sharply by the arm. Watanuki was shocked, more so to the person dragging him, than by the creatures chasing him. Of all the people…

"Doumeki! What the hell--?" Watanuki shouted, trying to make the taller guy to turn around.

Unfortunately, Doumeki did not turn around but tightened his hold on Watanuki's arm more. He did not turn around but ran faster until Watanuki could see the building where Doumeki lives.

"Doumeki! Would – you- just – stop!" Watanuki dug his heels on the ground, feeling as if his arm was going to be dislocated, but Doumeki did stop.

"What?" Doumeki asked, calmly looking at Watanuki with his dark, slitted eyes.

"What do you mean 'what'?! Where do you think you're going?!"

Doumeki just calmly stared at him. "Yuuko-san called me. She said to get you."

Watanuki ranted. "What do you mean get me?! What the hell is happening?!"

Doumeki was covering both his ears during Watanuki's ranting and removed them when the shorter man was apparently finished. "She'll call again after I got you."

"That does not explain anything!!"

Doumeki sighed. "Do you want to stay here and entertain them?" he said, while gesturing behind Watanuki. Indeed, the shapeless creatures were still there, apparently waiting their turn.

Watanuki glanced back and shuddered, sweat dripping down his forehead. "I…guess not."

"Took you awhile to decide. Come on."

They ran towards the building, without looking back. Watanuki felt that the shapeless creatures are losing ground. They're not following them anymore. Hooray for Doumeki. Give it up for Doumeki, the guy who repels spirits and ghosts. Banzai for Watanuki who attracts them wherever he goes.

Doumeki and Watanuki entered the building, taking the elevator to the 5th floor where Doumeki's apartment was located. He lives in an apartment whenever he does not want to stay at the temple.

While Doumeki was unlocking the door, the phone inside was ringing. Doumeki went inside, removing his shoes and dropping his bag at the same time. Watanuki was slower in removing his shoes. Why can't they just go to Yuuko's shop? Why does he need to be here at this…monster's house? (All right, monster is a bit exaggerated.)

"Watanuki."

Doumeki broke through Watanuki's thoughts. "What?" Watanuki asked irritably, trying to remove the laces on his shoes.

"Yuuko-san wants to talk to you."

Heaving himself up, grabbed the phone from the monster and at the same time, glaring. "Yuuko-san –"

"Ah! Kimihiro Watanuki! It's nice to hear from you!" Yuuko-san exclaimed in a voice which was obviously fueled by bottles of sake.

"Watanuki is spelled like April Fools!" Mokona exclaimed on the background.

"April Fools! April Fools!" Maru and Moro simultaneously exclaimed in the background as well.

Watanuki gritted his teeth. "Yuuko-san. What. The. Hell. Is. Happening?"

"Ah-ha my dear Watanuki! Don't come in today. It would be better if you spend the night with Doumeki."

"And why is that?" Watanuki's patience is starting to wear thin.

Yuuko-san suddenly turned serious. "They're waiting for you outside, Watanuki. It would be better if you spend the night with Doumeki who repels them." Silence. Then, "Wahaha! Just kidding!"

"YUUKO-SAN!!" Watanuki shouted, his patience already gone with what has been happening. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???!!!"

"Ah, my dear Watanuki. It's time to succumb to the inevitable." Watanuki could hear Yuuko-san and Mokona giggle on the background.

"…what?"

"Hitsuzen, Kimihiro Watanuki. Enjoy." Then the line went dead.

Watanuki glared unbelievably on the receiver. "She hung up on me. What was that?"

"Well…" Watanuki jumped a mile when he heard Doumeki. "…so you'll stay here?"

"It's not like I want to! What was that about? _Hitsuzen, Watanuki. Enjoy._ What does she mean by that?"

"I don't know. I think it would be better if you're going to listen to her." And with those words, Doumeki disappeared in one of the rooms.

Watanuki sat down on the floor hard. He was tired. So tired. Tired of running and tired of thinking. He does not know what Yuuko-san is up to, but he has good sense to follow Yuuko-san no matter how unreasonable and weird her orders are.

"Watanuki. Do you need a change of clothes?" Doumeki reappeared on the room, wearing a yukata and holding one to Watanuki as well.

"You seem to be fixed with the idea that I'll be staying here with you." Watanuki glared up at him.

"Aren't you?"

"Well…Yuuko-san told me to, so I don't have a choice now do I?"

"Whatever." Doumeki said, dropping the yukata on Watanuki's lap, walking away to go to the kitchen.

"Grr…stupid monster." Watanuki glared once more at Doumeki's back. Then, sighing heavily proceeded to remove his clothes and put on the yukata. His stomach protested and announced that dinner is close. He blushed when he saw that Doumeki was staring at him.

"What? Yeah I'm hungry, so what?"

"The yukata."

"What about it?" Watanuki asked, looking down, checking if the yukata was placed right.

"Nothing. It just looks good on you."

Watanuki blushed once more and stammered. "Wha – are you ---"

"Relax, it's just a compliment. Help me make dinner." Doumeki proceeded to rummage through the refrigerator, taking out eggs and onions.

"Since when do you give compliments?" Watanuki mumbled as he help Doumeki prepare dinner. They don't have enough ingredients so they ended up making omellettes instead.

They sat on the floor and ate dinner on a companionable silence. Watanuki could not help but feel calm while he ate dinner with Doumeki. For someone who gets on his nerve, he felt really calm and relax. Maybe because he knew that spirits and ghosts won't reach him, not while Doumeki is with him. That alone made him feel calm for the first time since he was young.

While eating, Watanuki could not help but admire Doumeki's features (objectively, of course.) His eyes were slitted, but they were dark and beautiful (objective description), his nose was quite crooked, as if he got in a fight to get that. Instead of ruining the overall picture, it actually gave him an air of mischief, or bravery (however you want to put it.)

"Why are you staring at me?"

Watanuki jumped, blushing madly at getting caught red-handed. "I'm not staring at you!"

"You weren't?"

"No I'm not, you conceited jerk!"

Doumeki grunted. "Sorry, thought you were."

"Hmph. So full of yourself." Watanuki mumbled, with his cheeks still quite red.

They both fell silent as they finished their meal, Doumeki staring at the moon outside and Watanuki, very interested in the patterns on the cup before him.

"Watanuki."

Watanuki jumped. "Wha--? Huh?"

"Is it okay if I ask you a personal question?"

Watanuki narrowed his eyes at him. "How personal?"

"Quite."

Watanuki pondered for a moment. "I guess it's fine."

Doumeki faced him fully. "You live alone, right?"

"Yeaahhh…why?" Watanuki asked suspiciously.

"Do you ever miss them?"

"Miss who?"

"Your parents."

Watanuki furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that your question?"

Doumeki had the gall to look embarrassed. "Yeah. It's okay. You don't need to answer."

Watanuki sighed. Well, it was an innocent question. What was he huffing about? "I do. Miss them, that is. Everyday."

Doumeki's eyes softened. "I'm sorry you have to lose them."

"Yeah me, too. I mean, I was still very young, then. I learned to, you know, cope or something like that." Watanuki hasn't talked about his parents for quite awhile now and he cursed the tears that were threatening to pour out. "Anyway, it's over and done." He then rose up and started to gather the dishes, keeping his eyes averted.

Doumeki grasped his arm gently, effectively stilling Watanuki. "Watanuki, it's okay to cry, you know."

Watanuki huffed. "Yeah right. And then you'll tease me about it after, or blackmail me. Or tell Yuuko-san. Or even Himawari-chan!"

"You think that lowly of me?" Doumeki asked softly.

"Well, kind of." Watanuki's resolved crumpled and he flopped back down on the floor. "Sorry."

Doumeki shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Yeah well, it's just that it has been a long time since I talked about them. And there aren't a lot of people who wanted to ask about it. So…" Watanuki trailed off, removing his glasses and roughly rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears. "Damn, I got something on my eye…"

Doumeki grabbed Watanuki's hand that was rubbing his eye and laid it on his own shoulder. "Watanuki…"

Watanuki raised his tear-stained eyes, surprised at Doumeki's gesture. "Doumeki. What --?"

Doumeki pulled Watanuki gently by the arm and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Watanuki was surprised and was very stiff at first, unsure what to do. He wanted to succumb to Doumeki's heat but he's not sure if that's the right thing to do.

"Watanuki, I'm here. You don't have to be alone anymore."

And with those kind, kind words, Watanuki felt the floodgates open and tears course down his cheeks as he let out sobs of despair. He cried. He cried for his parents, he cried for his lost childhood, he cried…he cried. He pressed his mouth against Doumeki's shoulder to muffle out his harsh sobs. All the while, Doumeki rubbed Watanuki's back, giving comfort to that trembling body as Watanuki poured out his heart.

Doumeki kept on uttering words of comfort, his heart constricting to the despair and sadness that this man had endured. He wanted to be the one to bring happiness and joy to this person. This person that he loves so much, more than anything. More than his life.

Eventually, Watanuki calmed down but his face is still buried in Doumeki's shoulder, unwilling to let go. He raised his head and could not help but laugh at the big wet patch on Doumeki's shoulder. "Your yukata's wet."

Doumeki smiled. "It's all right. I could change."

Watanuki stared at those beautiful eyes. "Thanks…I think I needed that."

"I told you, it's okay to cry."

Watanuki laughed, feeling as if a large weight was lifted off his shoulder, feeling as if his heart was a hundred times lighter than before. All because of this guy.

Watanuki's eyes fluttered closed, a sigh escaping his lips as Doumeki gently kissed his forehead. "Watanuki, you should go to sleep. You can have the futon."

"What about you?"

"I'm all right. I'll sleep on the floor." With one last kiss on Watanuki's forehead, Doumeki forced himself to stand up, but was stopped by a hand grabbing a portion of his yukata. "Watanuki? What is it?"

Watanuki swallowed, a blush tainting his cheeks. "I don't know…"

Doumeki swallowed, too. Watanuki was trying to tell him something and he demands to know what it is. He kneeled down again, grasping Watanuki's cheek gently, forcing him to look at him. "What is it?"

"I…I don't mind sharing the futon with you." Watanuki whispered.

Doumeki exhaled sharply, abruptly standing up. "No, you take the futon. Please don't argue with me."

Watanuki looked confused and hurt. "Fine. I was just offering." Watanuki stood up as well and laid down on the futon, pulling the covers, until it hid even his head.

Doumeki sighed. He didn't mean to hurt Watanuki. It's just that…he does not want to trust himself to be near Watanuki. In his vulnerable state, Watanuki might think that he's taking advantage.

"Watanuki, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just took the futon. I don't need to argue with you." Watanuki's voice dripped sarcasm even though it was muffled.

Doumeki's patience ran thin. He grasped the cover of the futon and revealed Watanuki in a fetal position.

Watanuki gasped as cold air touched his skin. "What the -- ?"

But he was effectively cut off when the taller man turned him around, and kissed him fully on the mouth. Shock held him immobile, but only for a few seconds. His eyes fluttered closed and a sigh escaped his lips as Doumeki kissed him. It was just a touching of lips, nothing sensual about it, but it melted Watanuki all the same.

Watanuki whimpered when Doumeki drew away. "That's the reason I can't share a futon with you."

Watanuki's eyes were glazed as he stared at Doumeki's eyes which were raw with emotions he can't identify. "I don't…get it."

Doumeki leaned his forehead against Watanuki's. "Well, as you might not have notice, I want you. For a long time now. And I'm pretty sure what would happen if we share that futon."

Watanuki was speechless. Doumeki…wants HIM? FOR A LONG TIME NOW? Watanuki felt cheated.

Watanuki grasped the lapels of Doumeki's yukata. "You want me for a long time now? Why the hell am I hearing this just now?"

Doumeki was shocked. "What?"

"Doumeki, we are spending precious time here with his chitchat. Can we kiss now? I mean, a real one?"

Doumeki felt like an idiot. He felt lost. Like he was on an alternate universe where all dreams come true "…what?"

Watanuki sighed heavily and proceeded to let body language talk for him. He wrapped his arms around Doumeki's neck and kissed him.

Doumeki finally got the message and groaned as his lips touched Watanuki's softer ones. He shifted and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's body. If this is a dream, Doumeki thought, I don't want to ever wake up.

The taller man drew away and gazed in rapt fascination at Watanuki's flushed features. He looked so beautiful, especially when the moonlight touches his face. Doumeki cursed himself for his sentimentality, but thought that he would not want to be anywhere else but here.

"I love you," Doumeki whispered, before capturing Watanuki's mouth again.

Watanuki heard Doumeki's whispered words and it warmed him, down to his very soul. It filled him with warmth and love and hope and…it filled him with a sense of belonging and for the first time in his life, filled him with hopes for tomorrow.

Doumeki's kisses changed and it increased in intensity. He slipped his tongue between Watanuki's lips, the shorter man moaning at the intense pleasure he was feeling. He was getting hard just from a kiss.

"Watanuki…I want you…" Doumeki whispered while laying kisses on Watanuki's neck, behind his ears and biting gently on his earlobe, all while his hands roamed around Watanuki's body.

Watanuki moaned, tilting his head to let Doumeki kiss his neck. "I want you, too. But aren't we supposed to remove our clothes? I mean, are we supposed to just KISS?"

Doumeki chuckled softly. "We're getting there."

He then devoured Watanuki's mouth again. With trembling hands, he slipped the yukata from Watanuki's shoulder, baring the soft, porcelain skin to his gaze. He drew back to admire Watanuki. "Watanuki, you're beautiful." He said, before planting hot kisses across Watanuki's chest, pausing every now and then to lick and bite and suck the shorter man's nipples.

Watanuki couldn't help but moan at what Doumeki was doing. He plunged his hands through Doumeki's short hair, marveling at its softness. He gasped as cold air hit his lower body and that was when he realized with surprise that he was already completely bare, aside from his boxer shorts.

"How did you do that?" Watanuki gasped as Doumeki nibbled his inner thighs.

"Did what?"

Watanuki moaned as Doumeki remove his boxer shorts and licked the top of his erection. "Never mind."

Watanuki bucked when Doumeki began to bob up and down along the shorter man's length. "Oh my god…Doumeki…that feels so good…"

Doumeki was very happy that Watanuki is finding pleasure in this. He wants the shorter man to feel good like he felt right now. While Watanuki was lost to his ecstasy, Doumeki licked his own fingers thoroughly and gently pushed one inside Watanuki.

Watanuki gasped, looking down. "What the -- ?"

Doumeki looked up steadily. "Do you want to stop?"

Watanuki groaned and fell back against the pillows as Doumeki inserted another finger and brushed the bundle of nerves inside, all the while licking his erection.

Doumeki smirked. "Guess not." And proceeded to torment Watanuki.

The shorter man felt his orgasm nearing. The first time Doumeki inserted his fingers, it was quite uncomfortable and strange. But man, when he touched that…stuff…inside him, whoa! It felt good now, incredible, in fact and he felt sooo close.

"Doumeki…oh god…I'm so close…" Watanuki grasped Doumeki's head and continued to move against the taller man's fingers.

"Watanuki…come for me…"

And with those words, Watanuki came. Hard. He screamed as he came against Doumeki's mouth and it took awhile before he came down from his high. Doumeki climbed up Watanuki's body, kissing patches of skin as he go. Watanuki moaned as Doumeki devoured his mouth. He then wrapped his arms and his legs around Doumeki, gasping and moaning all the while.

"I want you – now." Watanuki said, glaring at Doumeki.

"Are you ordering me?" Doumeki asked, while taking off his yukata and his boxers.

Watanuki was speechless for a few seconds while he ogled Doumeki. 'Wow' is the only thing that came inside Watanuki's head. His training as an athlete really shows on his body.

"Watanuki?" Doumeki kneeled infront of Watanuki and grasped his cheek. "Are you scared?"

"Why would I be scared?" Watanuki whispered, fear evident in his eyes.

"That's right, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He then kissed Watanuki gently. "I love you."

Watanuki glared. "You know, you have been saying that all night."

"Why? It's true. You don't want me saying that?"

Watanuki smiled. "No, I love it when you say it." His smile vanished and in all seriousness, grasped Doumeki's head in his hands. "I love you. Make love to me now, please?"

"Are you just saying you love me so that we could get it on?"

Watanuki smirked. "You caught me."

"Oh well, it can't be helped." Doumeki then devoured Watanuki's mouth as he leaned Watanuki on the futon, covering his body with his own. He then positioned himself at Watanuki's entrance and slowly pushed in. Doumeki could see Watanuki struggling to accommodate him and it kills him to see Watanuki hurt. But all of these thoughts vanish at Watanuki's next words.

"Oh god, Doumeki. That feels so good. Keep going please…"

Doumeki smirked and proceeded to move. Watanuki's moans, cries and whimpers were like music to Doumeki's ears and could feel his orgasm getting close.

"Watanuki…"

"Doumeki! Right there! Yes!!"

Doumeki continued to thrust harder, while pumping Watanuki's erection and brushing against that bundle of nerves inside. He felt his orgasm nearing and Watanuki's as well, as his flushed face and thrashing head was any indication.

"I want to hear you scream, Watanuki."

He then changed the angle of his thrusts and he rammed into Watanuki's prostate. Doumeki's words proved to be prophetic as Watanuki let out the most lustful and arousing scream as he came in against Doumeki's chest and his own stomach. A few more thrusts and due to Watanuki's lustful song, Doumeki came as well inside Watanuki, so hard, that he thought he would black out.

A few minutes passed and only hard breathing could be heard in the room.

"Wow…that was..." Watanuki wheezed. "…good."

Doumeki lifted himself enough to glare at Watanuki . "Good? Just good?"

"Well, yeah. What do you expect? This was the first time you did this right?" Watanuki asked, still panting.

"Yeah…well, so did you!"

"Well, in that case, you need to practice more. As they say, practice makes perfect." Watanuki rolled to his stomach and propped his head against Doumeki's chest. "I'm volunteering, in case you're wondering."

Against his better judgment, Doumeki could feel a rusty laugh coming. "I'll keep that in mind."

And with that, Doumeki wrapped Watanuki in a warm embrace, easing the covers over them.

Doumeki could feel Watanuki's breath deepen and was sure that the younger man was now asleep. He kissed Watanuki's damp hair and whispered. "I love you, Kimihiro Watanuki. Even if you were annoying sometimes." He yawned and fell asleep immediately.

Watanuki was smiling as he felt Doumeki fell into slumber. He snuggled closer and yawned, too. "I love you, too. Even if you are a conceited jerk." Watanuki fell asleep immediately, feeling very warm and very satisfied.

******

The next morning…

RRIIINNG!!!! RRIIINNGG!!

Doumeki woke up abruptly at the incessant ringing of the phone. Doumeki looked at the clock on the wall. 6:00 am. Damn it. It's Saturday, for crying out loud. Careful not to wake Watanuki, he eased himself gently out of the futon and answered the phone.

"H'lo." He grunted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Doumeki-kun! Slept well?" Yuuko-san's cheery voice went through the line and Doumeki suspected that it was already fueled by her breakfast sake.

Doumeki grunted again.

"Haha! I'll take that as a yes! I knew you had a very good night! Well! I just want to ask you to tell Watanuki that he does not need to come in today. I'll give him this Saturday as his day off!"

"Watanuki's day off!" Mokona parroted on the background, while the twins go, "Day off! Day off!"

Doumeki could feel smile coming up, even if he feels irritated. That just means that he could have Watanuki for the entire day. Hihi. He tried so hard to contain his grin but even through the phone, Yuuko-san could feel it.

In all seriousness, Yuuko-san said softly, "He needs happiness, Doumeki-kun. I'm sure you know that."

Doumeki nodded, even though Yuuko-san can't see him. "I do."

Yuuko-san's cheery voice came back again. "Good! Tell Watanuki I'll see him on Sunday morning!"

"Tell him we want pancakes!" Mokona shouted, while the twins go, "Pancakes! Pancakes!"

They all said "BYE!" then the line went dead.

Watanuki came slowly awake, stretching, wincing as he felt aches on his body that he was not familiar with. He smiled wistfully as he remembered the night before and turned over instinctively to snuggle with Doumeki, but he was not there. He saw Doumeki on the phone, talking, and still as naked as the day he was born. Watanuki smirked. He stood up and slowly went behind Doumeki, then hugged him around the waist while kissing his warm back.

"Who was that?"

Doumeki turned around and wrapped his arms around Watanuki. "Yuuko-san. She gave you Saturday off."

"Really? Well, whatever should I do to spend my time?"

Doumeki tightened his arms around Watanuki. "I have some ideas."

"Ooh yes…I did tell you that you need to practice." Watanuki smiled. "I need to feed you first. Come on, let's make pancakes."

With one lingering, but scorching kiss on Doumeki's lips, Watanuki gathered his discarded yukata and put it on, tying the sash as he walked towards the kitchen. He gathered the ingredients from the cupboards, humming all the while.

Doumeki put on his discarded yukata as well. He smiled. Watanuki did need happiness. And he was the one who's going to make sure that Watanuki gets it. He walked over to Watanuki and placed a very soft kiss on his lips.

Watanuki's lips were parted with surprise. "What was that for?"

"For being you." He then leaned his forehead against Watanuki's. "I love you."

Watanuki smiled. "I love you, too. Can we please make pancakes now? My stomach has forgotten the omelettes from last night. By the way, you don't have any syrup, or eggs, or flour, or…"

Doumeki smiled as he listened to Watanuki rambled on. He has a vague feeling that they wouldn't leave the apartment today. Well, just as well. He needs to practice, anyway.

**THE END**


End file.
